T-51b power armor (Fallout: New Vegas)
|baseid = |item name2 =T-51b power helmet |dt2 =6 |hp2 =100 |effects2 =Charisma +1 Radiation Resistance +8 |weight2 =4 |value2 =2000 |repair2 =Power helmet Headgear |baseid2 = |footer = }} The T-51b power armor is a type of armor in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The Mojave variant of the T-51b is a type of powered infantry armor. In order to wear the armor, the player must first acquire Power Armor Training, which can be obtained by completing the quest Still in the Dark and then completing Eyesight to the Blind or Tend to Your Business, or by completing the For Auld Lang Syne quest. The armor is relatively rare in the Mojave Wasteland, as the Brotherhood of Steel, the only faction which regularly uses power armor, has their own faction-specific version of the armor. The Brotherhood specific variant isn't as rusted as the regular variant, due to the Brotherhood's high maintenance of weapons and armor. The armor is fitted with a back-mounted TX-28 MicroFusion Pack which generates an output power of 60,000 Watts to power the HiFlo hydraulic systems built into the frame of the suit. Made of a poly-laminate composite, the shell of the T-51b is lightweight and capable of absorbing over 2500 Joules of kinetic impact. The 10-micron-thick silver ablative coating can reflect laser and other radiation emissions without damage to the composite subsurface, and the eyeslit for the helmet is made of bulletproof glass to protect the wearer from any projectiles.Dialog response with Ricky It also includes a recycling system that can convert human waste into drinkable water, enhancing survival.NcWriChi.msg: "Heh-heh. Actually, I just urinate in the armor, and it recycles everything. Isn't that interesting?" The armor is completely sealed, and offers excellent protection from radiation. Variants * Brotherhood T-51b power armor - the faction-specific variant used exclusively by the Mojave chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. Locations * One can be purchased at the armory in Hidden Valley bunker from Knight Torres, the Brotherhood quartermaster, along with helmets and T-45d power armor for repairing (after completing Still in the Dark and then Eyesight to the Blind or Tend to Your Business). * Another set of T-51b power armor and a helmet can be found in the deathclaw promontory on a dead prospector. * A set can be found at the Brotherhood of Steel safehouse after downloading patch 1.02 on PS3 and Xbox 360 or 1.20 on PC. * Another set can be found at the Courier's Mile in the far left corner of the ruins, inside a metal box near some ammunition and first aid boxes. Notes * The T-51b power armor is different from the Brotherhood T-51b power armor because the chest, shoulder, and calf armor pieces, as well as a few other parts, are green instead of white/gray. This is similar to the differences between Fallout 3's version of the T-51b power armor and the winterized T-51b power armor. * When wearing this armor, back-sheathed weapons will be holstered differently than if the player was not wearing this armor. For example, when not wearing power armor, the player holsters the Hunting shotgun with the butt of the gun behind the player's right shoulder. With the armor on, the butt of the gun will now be behind the player's right hip. * T-51b power armor, with 2000 hp, is the most durable armor in the entire game (without any add-ons installed), surpassing even Remnants armor, which has only 400 hp. In the lore, the Remnants power armor (advanced power armor Mk I) would greatly surpass the T-51b's ability to withstand damage, although it does provide 5 more DT. * Unlike the T-51b power armor in Fallout 3, this one gives a Strength bonus. Bugs * When using large weapons like miniguns, the armor's hip will become see-through, and the player will appear hipless. * If spawning the armor portion of this set from the console, and if the PC is currently wearing it as well, the armor will not show up in inventory. It will apply the weight associated with carrying the armor however. This seems to be due to the fact that although you cannot view nor interact with the item it is indeed in your inventory. If you drop the set you are currently wearing, the newly spawned armor will appear in your inventory. * when sitting down the shoulder pads will move and the left side will clip into your character's body. All power armor does this. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing Category:Power armor ru:Силовая броня T-51b (Fallout: New Vegas) de:T-51b Powerrüstung (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Силова броня T-51b (Fallout: New Vegas)